Andy Samberg
Andy Samberg (born August 18, 1978)1 is an American actor, comedian, writer, producer, and musician. He is a member of the comedy music group The Lonely Island and was a cast member on Saturday Night Live (2005–2012), where he and his fellow group members have been credited with popularizing the SNL Digital Shorts.2 Samberg has starred in several films, including Hot Rod (2007), I Love You, Man (2009), That's My Boy (2012), Celeste and Jesse Forever (2012), Hotel Transylvania (2012), Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015), Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018), Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping (2016), and Storks (2016). He stars as Jake Peralta in the police sitcom Brooklyn Nine-Nine, for which he was awarded a Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Television Series Musical or Comedy in 2014.3 Early life Samberg was born in Berkeley, California on August 18, 1978.1 His mother, Marjorie "Margi" (née Marrow), is an elementary school teacher, and his father, Joe, is a photographer.4 He has two sisters, Johanna and Darrow.5 He is Jewish, although he describes himself as "not particularly religious".6789 His grandfather was industrial psychologist and philanthropist Alfred J. Marrow,10 and his third cousin is U.S. Senator Tammy Baldwin.11 He attended elementary school with his future Brooklyn Nine Nine co-star Chelsea Peretti.12 Samberg discovered Saturday Night Live as a child while sneaking past his parents to watch professional wrestling on television. He was obsessed with the show and his devotion to comedy was frustrating to teachers who felt he was distracted from his schoolwork.13 Samberg graduated from Berkeley High School in 1996, where he became interested in creative writing and has stated that writing classes "were the ones that he put all his effort into... that's what he cared about and that's what he ended up doing".14 He attended college at University of California, Santa Cruz for two years15 before transferring to New York University's Tisch School of the Arts, where he graduated in 2000.16 Writer Murray Miller was his roommate.17 Career Acting and filmmaking Samberg majored in experimental film. He became an online star and made his own comedy videos with his two friends Akiva Schaffer and Jorma Taccone.18 When YouTube was created in 2005, the streaming of their videos became much more widespread over the Internet. Samberg became a featured player on Saturday Night Live in part because of the work he had done on his sketch comedy website TheLonelyIsland.com, which helped them land an agent and eventually get hired at Saturday Night Live.19 Prior to joining its cast, Samberg was (and remains) a member of the comedy troupe The Lonely Island, along with Taccone and Schaffer. The trio began writing for Saturday Night Live in 2005 and released their debut album, Incredibad, in 2009. Samberg appeared in numerous theatrical films, commercials, music videos and hosted special events, including the 2009 MTV Movie Awards. In 2012, Samberg delivered the Class Day speech at Harvard University,20 and starred with Adam Sandler in That's My Boy and Hotel Transylvania as the main character, Jonathon, a role he reprised for its sequels Hotel Transylvania 2 and Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation.21 In September 2012, Samberg played Cuckoo in the BAFTA nominated BBC Three series Cuckoo,22 and stars as Detective Jake Peralta in NBC's police sitcom Brooklyn Nine-Nine which first aired on September 17, 2013,23 for which he won the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Television Series Musical or Comedy in 2014. Samberg hosted the 67th Primetime Emmy Awards on September 20, 2015.242526 Samberg starred in Sleater-Kinney's "No Cities to Love" video along with other celebrities such as Fred Armisen, Ellen Page, and Norman Reedus. On May 16, 2016, Samberg and the Lonely Island performed their 2009 hit "I'm on a Boat" with classroom instruments on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon.27 Saturday Night Live In September 2005, Samberg joined Saturday Night Live as a featured player along with Schaffer and Taccone as the show's writing staff. Though his live sketch roles were limited in his first year, he appeared in many prerecorded sketches including commercial parodies and various other filmed segments. On December 17, 2005, he and Chris Parnell starred in the Digital Short show "Lazy Sunday", a hip hop song performed by two Manhattanites on a quest to see the film The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. The short became an Internet phenomenon and garnered Samberg significant media and public attention, as did "Dick in a Box", a duet with Justin Timberlake that won a Creative Arts Emmy for Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics.2 The video for his comedy troupe's collaboration with T-Pain, "I'm on a Boat", had over 56 million views on YouTube, after debuting on February 7, 2009. The song was nominated for a Grammy Award. Another digital short, "Motherlover", also featuring Timberlake, was released on May 10, 2009, to commemorate Mother's Day, and is a sequel of "Dick in a Box".28 Outside of his prerecorded segments, he also participated in recurring live segments, such as his Blizzard Man sketch.29 On June 1, 2012, Samberg's spokesperson announced that he had left the show.3031 He returned to the show as the host on the Season 39 finale in 2014.32 Personal life Samberg once described himself as a "superfan" of musician Joanna Newsom, whom he first met at one of her concerts.3334 After five years of dating, Samberg proposed to her in February 2013, and they married on September 21, 2013, in Big Sur, California,353637 with Saturday Night Live co-star Seth Meyers serving as the wedding's groomsman.38 In March 2014, Samberg and Newsom purchased the Moorcrest estate in the Beachwood Canyon area of Los Angeles, California.39 They also own a home in West Village, New York.40 The couple announced the birth of their daughter in August 2017.41 Roles 5019_medium.jpg|Brent McHale in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs franchise hqdefault (2).jpg|Quincy in Friends with Benefits movies_dayna_062012.jpg|Todd Peterson/Han Solo Berger in That's My Boy jonathan-hotel-transylvania-22.3.jpg|Jonathan in Hotel Transylvania franchise Filmography Film